


Ocean eyes

by DopePie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Can be read as platonic or shippy, Crying, Deviants, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hurt RK900, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Nines is vulnerable, Nines needs a hug, RK900 - Freeform, RK900 is called Nines, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopePie/pseuds/DopePie
Summary: Nines feels worthless, in a world where androids are still regarded as objects, his partner hates him, and he dowsn't know what to do with his own thoughts.





	Ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta and English is not my main, plis forgive me for any mistakes <3

«…..where the android protesters were shot down and deactivated by the police. Many are still in shock from the unexpected outburst of violence during yesterday’s rally in honor of the android’s new and improved Paper Of Rights that most of the Council members signed four months ago.  
Although the protest had started peacefully, a group of gangsters, presumably humans, threw bottles towards the androids and shot a few rounds in the air, as to scare the participants of the protest.  
The situation escalated quickly as one of the androids was hit by a stray bullet from a drunken gang banger, which set off a chain reaction, prompting the androids to fight back.   
The police quickly put an end to it and took down all of the androids, then chased down the gang members that were attempting to flee.  
After the androids were shot down and the initiators were arrested, the police proceeded to dismantle the entire rally and encourage people to leave the streets.  
It is obvious that, even after four months, people are still afraid and confused about the whole “Free The Androids” situation, which continues to cause more and more problems to our community here in Detroit.  
We’ll be back soon with- ->>

Nines turned the TV off and threw the remote on the couch, grimacing at his own action.  
Since the Android Revolution, he had felt somewhat disconnected from his entire being, and coming to live with a certain detective hadn’t helped in the slightest.  
Living so close to a human with so little self respect or just respect in general too had made Nines loose any interest he may have had to constantly be perfect, even if it was in his programming.  
He had just stopped caring, since Gavin didn’t care either, but instead despised having him in his house.

Well, it hadn’t quite been Nines’ choice.  
After everything went downhill and CyberLife was shut down, Nines, formerly RK900, had no objective in his existence, no mission to accomplish.  
In easier words, he wasn’t meant to be alive.  
He had just been assigned to the station’s most aggressive, sleep-deprived, self-loathing and yet prideful police officer, Gavin Reed.,, and for the first time he could try out his skills and abilities to do some good.  
Needless to say, Nines found the detective to be one of the most idiotic and pointless people in the world: constantly yelling, refusing his help, and telling him quite bluntly, multiple times per day, that he didn’t need him.  
He didn’t need a “phcking tin can” to follow him around, he didn’t need a “plastic prick” to do his job.  
He didn’t need him.  
Nobody needed him.

He opened his mouth and closed it again when he realized he had clenched his hand too hard and the glass in it shattered to dust almost.  
He sighed, although he didn’t need to, and cleaned the now messy sink while thinking about Gavin.  
Captain Fowler had forced Gavin to take Nine- no, RK900 home, to keep him while CyberLife found a way to dispose of the body.  
Because that’s what he was.  
A plastic body.  
An empty shell.

He blinked an error message away from his eyes and focused back on his current task: cleaning the dishes.  
His peace had short living though, when Gavin’s cat, Trashcan, meowed and rubbed against Nines’ shin to get him to prepare his food.  
“Give me a second.”  
The cat kept meowing and when Nines didn’t respond he jumped on the counter and started playing with the water in the sink, forcing Nines to turn it off and dry his hands before lifting the cat off and walking to his bowl.  
He opened a wet food bag and emptied it in the bowl, the cat hungrily covering it and eating, making happy purring sounds.  
Nines, despite his worried thoughts, smiled.

Once he had thrown the bag away he resumed washing the dishes.  
He checked his inner clock: 12:45 am.  
Gavin would be home in minutes.  
Reed. Detective Reed. Not Gavin. Definitely not Gavin.

Once he had finished cleaning he turned around and thought about Connor, his predecessor, the hero, the legend and icon for all androids, almost more important than Markus.  
He had gone deviant and turned against him and CyberLife, where their meeting had been short and tense, Amanda’s disappointment strongly flowing from her to Nines’ mind.  
Now, he and Connor were merely acquaintances, same thing with Elijah Kamski, his own creator, who by far preferred Connor to Nines.  
Prettier, smaller, deviant.  
Nines frowned ever so slightly, trying to think of other things, even running a backup just to distract himself.

Eventually, since he apparently couldn’t stop thinking and worrying, he decided to prepare Gavin’s lunch, setting a plate and a glass down along with the cutlery and a napkin.  
’Officer Chen should have brought donuts this morning, two of which belong to Gavin as always, and he had to finish two reports, so he’ll have taken at least three coffee cups….a salad will do.’  
He managed to keep his mind off things while preparing it, almost enjoying having something to do to help Gavin out.  
As soon as the salad bowl hit the table softly, Nines heard Gavin’s heavy footsteps and muttered curses approach the door.  
He smiled a bit and looked up, straightening his back and crowding his arms behind his back.

Gavin stepped into his apartment and threw his shoes off somewhere nearby, scratching the back of his head and sighing heavily.   
He looked up and nearly jumped backwards seeing Nines.  
“Pick! I didn’t see you….I’ll never get used to having a phckin’ tin can around….”  
Nines’ led turned yellow, spinning fast, but he ignored the comment.  
“Welcome back detective Reed. I have prepared you a salad, I figured you’d be- -“  
Gavin squinted at him and almost reached for his gun.  
Nines followed his movement and his led turned red, images of the dead androids on the streets flashing before his eyes.  
He instinctively took a step back and opened his mouth slightly.  
Gavin raised both hands and chuckled, grinning wolfishly.  
“Shit RK, didn’t think you’d be that much of a pussy! Chill out, I was jus’ joking….by the way, I already ate. And, I picking hate salads.”  
He dropped his smirk when Nines’ expression mutated to a stern one.  
“I do not appreciate that sort of humor, detective.” I do not understand sarcasm, I wasn’t programmed to  
“And I know you didn’t eat for a fact. You should, otherwise your hunger will distract you and you’ll eat junk food, which has no nutritional value whatsoever.” I shouldn’t complain, I shouldn’t answer rudely.

Gavin frowned and his upper lip started twitching in anger.  
“You know what? Pick you and pick your salad! I never asked for it, I never asked for you, I picking hate you and those other androids!”  
He took a step forward and so did Nines, his led a steady red now.  
“I’m picking tired of having to come home and get lectured by an asshole plastic prick that never even had a real job to do! If Fowler hadn’t chipped you, I would’ve sold you to anyone!”  
Nines felt something sharp inside of him, like a knife, pushing against the cables around his core, and he let out a surprised gasp.  
“I was not intended to be a babysitter, Reed. I never asked for this either.” his words were weak, he couldn’t keep up, his system was giving him strange error messages.  
Gavin got even closer and snarled, grabbing Nines by his jacket and pulling him closer, so close that the android could smell the coffee on Gavin’s breath, and it made him grimace, which angered the human even more.  
The side of his head started to ache and he raised a hand to touch his led, feeling how hot it was.  
If he were human, he’d say his head was spinning.  
“You’re a plastic prick, and that’s all I see you as. Just because you feed my cat and clean my house, it doesn’t mean you’re alive!”

Nines pushed back suddenly, the last sentence a blur until his vision became blurry.  
“Is that so? Well, I’d love to stay here and….and….” he found himself at a loss of words, a strand of hair falling forward, as he blinked several times and saw the look of utter shock on Gavin’s face.  
He tried to talk again but something was wrong with his speaking box.  
It felt…..weird, almost as if….knotted.  
He looked down and saw himself shaking, then looked up again and snarled at the still-in-shock detective.

“I d- don’t have t- to…st- stay here a- an- and….take c- care of a- an….as-asshole like y-you!”  
Suddenly it hit him like a truck.  
He knew exactly what was happening and knowing probably made it even scarier: he was crying.  
Sobbing, to be more correct.

Gavin was, for the first time, at a loss of words.  
Seeing his partner so disheveled, so imperfect for the first time, and so….vulnerable, was something that horrified the shit out of him.  
Nines was still shaking and babbling words when Gavin finally snapped out of it and swallowed the nothingness he had in his throat.  
“Nines, I uh…..I’m- I’m sorry…?”   
The android stepped backwards and almost tripped on the couch.  
“You’re s- sorry?? Yeah, sure! You, Gavin Reed, sorry???”

Gavin felt actually bad and looked down a bit, more to give the other a bit of privacy than out of actual shame.  
“I am, I swear-“  
“Oh, you SWEAR! That’s better!! I guess no- now everything you s- said is deleted!! Everything is F-I-N-E!”  
He looked up at him, blue tears staining his face, his perfect expression now broken and distorted into something Gavin could only describe as pain.  
“You NEVER asked me how I was. You NEVER cared about me, EVER, Gavin. And I ALWAYS took care of you.”  
Gavin couldn’t look back up, his eyes glued to the floor.  
Several seconds passed before Nines spoke up again.  
“You’re right. I am worthless. A stupid, annoying, useless piece of plastic. I should just deactivate myself- -“  
Gavin’s eyes shot open and he acted quickly.

He didn’t mean to, not completely.  
He just did.  
He launched himself towards Nines and wrapped his arms around him.  
Well, most of him, since he was too big to be hugged completely.  
He awkwardly opted to wrap his arms around his neck then, his cheeks burning with embarrassment and shame.  
Nines stilled for what felt like hours, before slowly wrapping his arms around Gavin and burying his face between his neck and shoulder, sobbing quietly into his shirt.

And they stayed like that for almost an hour, Nines just letting it out of his system and Gavin doing what he should’ve done a long time ago.  
Care.

The first to speak was Gavin, trying his hardest to be gentle.  
“Nines, I’m sorry but my arms are going numb and…I kinda need ‘em….”  
The android reluctantly let him go and sat back against the couch, sniffling, hands between his legs and head bent down.  
Gavin thought he looked a mess.  
He walked to the kitchen while Nines recollected himself a little and came back with some napkins and a bottle of thirium, handing them to Nines.  
He took them gracefully as ever and wiped his tears, then took a sip of thirium.  
Gavin looked at the side of his head and gasped, out loud.  
“Shit, Nine, your led is cracked…”  
He touched it with his fingertips and, to his surprise, Nines leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.  
Gavin was hit with a wave of affection he had never experienced before, seeing Nines so destroyed and yet so….human.  
“Listen, I’m not a good person, we both know that. I’ve said shit I regret, and….I’m really sorry, Nine. So….I understand if….if you ant to leave. But….this world needs you. I need you.” he felt so stupid letting his guard down, but in that moment, it felt like the only real thing to say.

Nines opened his crystal blue eyes and looked up into Gavin’s grey ones.  
He smiled a bit. “Thank you, detective Reed.”  
Gavin snorted. “Gavin, Nines. Just Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. I made myself cry in History lmao.  
> I love this ship? so much??
> 
> My favourite character is actually Gavin lol.  
> As always, hope you enjoyed it, if you did let me know and please also let me know what you would'bve changed/done better in this fic!  
> Stay awesome and have a nice day!  
> Buh-bye! :3


End file.
